COOKIE
by Hi to all
Summary: This is a short story and my frist. Harry lost his cookie. HD OOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any HP character.

A/N: My first fic, I Thought I was funny so enjoy P.S: _this is thought _

"AHHHHHHHHH DRACO HELP" Was what woke Draco from a very good nap he was having in the Gryffindor common room.

He woke to find Harry across from him, with a worried look on his face.

"Harry what's wrong?!"

"I lost my cookie"

"What "

"MY COOKIE DRACO, MY COOKIE!"

"Ok Harry, did you let someone have you cookie" _Am I asleep right mow?_

"No Draco, do you think I'm stupid?" _I miss my cookie_

"No, I think you should just get a new cookie." _I had to have the weird boyfriend_

"A NEW COOKIE, ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"NO, NOW STOP SCREMING!" _God he is annoying _

"Sorry, it's just I miss my cookie…."

Draco saw that Harry was starring at some thing behind him, so he turned around.

What he saw was Ron eating a cookie. Draco was going to turn back around but was stopped by the image of Ron being attacked by Harry.

"AHHHH HARRY STOP GET OFF ME MATE"_AHHHH_

"YOU HAVE MY COOKIE GIVE IT BACK NOW RON"

"Fine have it"

'Thank you"

"Bye Draco"

"Bye Ron"

Draco said nothing he just sat back down and tried to fall back asleep.

_Being Harry Potter's boyfriend sure isn't boring_

_HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD_

_Please Review_


	2. Get More Cookies

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from this story.

AN: Hi it's been a while (I got a new beta) but here is anther funny crazy story from me.

Thank my new beta crazyrandomfangirl for the new ch.

Oh by the way read and review please!

"DRACO WAKE UP, NOW!" _OH WHAT NOW? _Draco thought as he was once again woken up by his boyfriend.

"What do you want now Harry?" Draco said as he opened his eyes.

"I want to go get more cookies" _DUH._

_"_And might I ask why you needed to wake me up to do that?" _I will not get any sleep, will I? _

_"_Because Draco I am your boyfriend which means you have to do stuff with me."

"So going to get cookies is what you call "stuff"?"

"Yes"

"Whatever"

"What do you mean WHATEVER?"

"Oh nothing lets go get those cookies."

So Draco grabbed Harry by the hand and started to go to the door.

Soon they where walking down the stairs to the great hall.

"Draco"

"Yes Harry"

"Do you think I look fat?"

"NO, of course not, why do you ask?"

"Just felt like asking, you know since I've been eating so many cookies"

"Harry you should never feel fat"

"Ok, thank you Draco"

"It's fine"

"What are boyfriends for?"

"Kissing"

And with that, Harry lent forward and captured Draco's lips with his. As the kiss got more passionate Harry put his arms around Draco's neck and Draco put a hand on the back of Harry's head. Then out of nowhere Dumbledore was next to the boys, so they broke apart.

"Hello boys, may I ask where you are going?"

"Hi professor, we were on our way to get some cookies from the Kitchen"

"Ah, well have a good day boys"

"Yeah, you too"

Just as they were about to go Dumbledore turned and said.

"Oh, and boys watch out for the oatmeal cookies their a tad hard"

And with that he turned and left. They gave each other confused looks but went on any ways.

"Draco"

"Yes" _What now_

"What cookies are you going to get?"

"Um I don't know what are you going to get?"

"Sugar"

"Why"

"They make me feel good"

"That's nice"

"What about you?"

"Well now that I think about it I think I'll get something that has cinnamon in it"

"Why"

"I always love food with cinnamon in them"

"That's nice to know"

The rest of the walk to the kitchen was in comfortable silence. Once they arrived they sat at one of the tables.

"Dobby"

Pop!

"Yes, Master Harry Sir"

"Will you get me and Draco some cinnamon and sugar cookies please?"

"Of course, anything for Master Harry"

Pop!

"…"

Pop!

"Here you go Master Harry Sir"

"Thank you Dobby"

Pop!

And with that Harry and Draco went up to the common room.

"Draco we should do stuff like this more often" Harry said as he ate a sugar cookie.

"Yeah we should" He said as he reached for a cinnamon cookie!

The

End

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Please Review


End file.
